


The Color Blue

by darnaverse



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Romance, SingleDad!Gendry and ArtTeacher!Arya, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darnaverse/pseuds/darnaverse
Summary: Arya Stark, a recent art major graduate, is forced to take a teaching job to pay her bills and loans. Gendry Baratheon is a single father rebuilding his relationship with Lyanna, his stubborn daughter.Both of them experienced loss and trauma. What happens when they cross each other's paths?Single Dad x Art Teacher Gendrya AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST TIME WRITING A FIC! YAY!
> 
> I wasn't planning to write this fic. I originally tweeted a prompt because I was in the mood making Gendrya AUs. A lot of Gendrya stans seem to like the idea, so I decided to write it!
> 
> Haven't written anything for the past 5 years and I'm a bit rusty in writing, but Gendrya ended my writer's block!!! 
> 
> @ gendrya aunties, hope you like this.

Arya Stark is running late.

She accidentally slept last night while cutting decorations, printing activity sheets and painting murals for her new classroom. Everything must be colorful and vibrant for her pupils, her paying attention to every detail. She was on her “art mode” last night, a state in her creative process in which she never stops doing something until it is done.

If you told Arya years ago that she would be a teacher someday, she’d laugh. Of all the things she could be doing, being a teacher was never her plan. She doesn’t even like children. She can hear her sister Sansa miles away, laughing at her ironic situation.

She used to think that the worst thing that can happen to her life is failing art school. After graduating, her student loans and house bills suddenly piled up, and the reality of adulthood started sinking in.

Turns out things can actually get pretty worse. To pay for some of her loans, she did commissions, freelance designs, even sold some of her artworks, but due to financial uncertainty, Arya chose to accept a temporary teaching stint in a local daycare near her, just to stay afloat for a couple of months.

As she fixes her hair with a quick bun, she notices a few paint marks on her arms that she forgot to scrub in the shower.

“Shit,” she whispered. Arya scolded herself after realizing what she just did. If she’s gonna be with kids, she really needs to stop cursing.

* * *

Arya was so focused on hanging the motivational poster that she didn't notice Jon, her half-brother and head of the Preschool Department, enter the door.

“...and this the school’s art studio, mind you, we’re still trying to do some changes.” Jon is probably giving a school tour to an inquiring parent, Arya thought. Jon immediately notices Arya hanging posters on the walls.

“Oh, and this is Miss Arya Stark. She is the art teacher.”

Wiping her messy hands on her apron, Arya turned around to greet the visitor, immediately assessing him. The man is almost in his 30s, but he is extremely appealing and attractive for his age.

“This is Mr. Baratheon, his daughter will be one of your students in art class,” Jon introduced him. The man slowly looked at her, extending his arms for a handshake.

Arya hesitated. “Oh, my hands are a bit messy.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” he laughs as he reaches for her hand. He afterwards observed the paintings and decorations inside the studio. “You made all of this?”

“Yeah.”

“These are amazing, really. They look great,” his voice sounded genuine.

“Thank you. That means a lot,” knowing someone appreciates her art makes Arya happy and proud.

She notices the man’s eyes, the bluest of blue. Arya almost got lost staring at them, but she snapped to her senses once he started speaking again. “My daughter, Lyanna, she’s also likes to paint. Hope she can develop her talents, like you,” he stares at her in admiration.

"Come Mr. Baratheon, I'll tour and show you some of our other facilities," Jon interrupted their short conversation.

Before the mysterious man left, he slowly flashed a small smile towards the teacher. "I guess I have to go. See you."

Arya didn't say anything, she only gave him an approving nod. After the man left, she continued lifting the boxes with her art materials.

* * *

By late afternoon, Arya finished repainting her mini murals inside the studio. Good thing the school administrator, Ms. Tyrell is giving her all the creative freedom that she needs. Jon called her to his office afterwards, knocking before she entered.

“Come in, little sis!”

“Please, don’t call me that. It’s still school hours,” Arya’s eyes started squinting after she opened the door, “People might think I got hired because of nepotism.”

Jon smirked, but immediately cut to the chase. “Mr. Baratheon specifically asked you to be his daughter’s art tutor,” Arya’s eyes started to widen. “He’s willing to pay too,” he continued.

“I guess he must have really liked my studio paintings and decorations,” she joked, Jon smiling at her.

“So, aside from your regular work schedule, you get to tutor his kid every Wednesdays and Fridays,” Jon explains while holding the folders, but before he hands them out for her sister to reach, he immediately pulls his hand back. “Mr. Baratheon told us that Lyanna is a sensitive case. Lost her mom a year ago.”

At the mention of the word mom, Arya quickly snatched the kid’s record from Jon’s hand, immediately reading it.

“Based on her files and some statement from her dad, it seems like the kid is a bit troubled,” Jon continued talking as she scans the papers. Lyanna seems sweet in the picture, but the only thing she got from her dad are his blue eyes. She has strawberry blonde hair, while Mr. Baratheon has dark brown hair.

 __Lyanna_ _ __Argella_ _ __Baratheon. Stubborn. Intense temper tantrums. Isolates herself frequently. Socially withdrawn._ _

“Kind of reminds you of someone, huh?” her brother teased.

Flashbacks from her youth flooded Arya, the memory of her mother's sudden passing haunted her. Sansa said she used to be cheerful and positive when she was younger. As a child, she doesn’t really understand the concept of death, and her mother’s death took a part of her soul that she will never retrieve. Arya became stubborn and rebellious, building walls around her, isolating herself, burying her pain inside.

It was her older brother Robb who suggested for her to try art therapy as a way to cope with her trauma. At first, she was hesitant, but she tried it to appease her worried brothers and sister. Arya then grew to love it, craving the adrenaline rushing to her veins every time she paints, plus it serves as her outlet and distraction. She learned how to smile and be happy again every time she is in her element. Arya knows she still have a long way to go in terms of her mental health, but she is more headstrong and carefree compared to her old self.

“Jon, you know this is only a temporary stint for me. I’m only supposed handle the art subjects, and you assigned me to tutor a troubled kid?” The idea of handling a class already scares Arya, so she wasn't sure about this one. “I have no idea how to deal with children! Hell, Jon, I can’t even get my life together!”

“You have very similar traits and experiences, Arya. Of all the teachers here, you’re the one who is qualified to help her.” Jon pleaded, his eyes begging. She hesitates, but she will always have a soft spot for her half-brother. “Plus, you need the money, right?”

Jon is right. If her finances doesn’t improve soon, she will be in more debt. Her college loans are already taking up so much of her earned money. Her rent might be compromised and her car, repossessed in the near future. Worst case scenario, she can be  homeless by the end of the year.

“Maybe painting will help the kid, just like how painting helped you."

Arya sighed, this is going to be harder than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited a lot of pronoun mistakes. idk why i didn't notice them at first, i blame the lack of sleep HAHAAHHAHA
> 
> thank you for those who pointed them out!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Lyanna Baratheon might look like an angel, but most of the time, she isolates herself to her classmates and doesn't acknowledge her teachers inside the classroom. There’s an incident where she had a screaming tantrum for hours after one of her classmates accidentally spilled paint on her work. Panicking, Arya begged for the help of the teacher from  to the room next to her art studio just to handle the situation.

She tried all the teaching strategies she read online and the advices her co-teachers suggested, but still had a hard time managing the kid. This resulted into Arya reaching out to Lyanna’s dad for help. Unfortunately, the man is too busy and immersed with his work that she barely sees him. Still, she found a way to talk and update Mr. Baratheon by writing notes on his daughter’s handbook regarding her behavior, the letters returning next day with promises that he will talk and keep an eye on his daughter. Despite this, Lyanna’s behavior and attention-seeking just gets worse.

“I don’t really know what to do anymore.” Arya told her older sister one night during a Skype call. “The girl is adorable, but most of the time, she’s a pain in my ass.”

“When you were a kid, you’re the pain in our ass. Did we give up on you?” Sansa reasoned, laughing at her hopelessness.

“I hate you,” she replied while eating her pizza, suddenly recalling her old antics when she was younger. “My god, this is karma for all of the things I did before.”

“You seem better now, though.”

“I still have my moments.”

Art and therapy did change Arya’s perception in life, and currently, teaching kids helped her socialize with parents and children, but there are still times when she feels depressed and sad. When she was a kid, it was always Sansa who grounded and looked out for her. Now that her sister is miles away from where she currently lives, she suddenly misses her company.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sansa’s voice. “Is no one really looking out for this girl?”

“Her dad is always busy. Plus, she’s usually with the nanny or a babysitter, and even them are so close on giving up on her.”

“Maybe, just maybe, the kid just needs a “non-absent parent” in her life, at least for a couple of hours per day?”

Arya glared at her phone. “Sansa, I’m already so bad in being an adult, now you want me to be a parental figure?”

Sansa read her sister’s face on a screen. “You’re scared, I know. You care about your students so much, or else you wouldn’t ask for help.” She looks at her with concern. Her sister really knows her from the core. “Try gaining her trust first so she can open up to you. Just don’t give up yet and be there for her. Trust me, you’ll be fine.”

* * *

Lyanna does exhibit a talent in painting. Children are naturally imaginative and creative, so Arya gives her all the creative freedom she needs, letting her paint whatever she wants, yet guiding and giving her advice from time to time. It’s been a few months when she started tutoring her, and she immediately adapted the basics of color theory and art styles. Lyanna is an intelligent kid, despite being distant and her casual spoiled tendencies.

“Lyanna, you can continue tomorrow. It’s time to go home, keep your art materials,” Arya instructed as she gathered the leftover paint in the studio.

“I’m almost done, teacher!” the kid promised, focusing carefully as she continued painting, her bright, blue eyes never leaving the canvas.

She really is like me. Arya thought as she walked towards her, furtively looking at what she painted.

Lyanna saw her, immediately explaining. “It’s a mommy lion with her baby cub.”

Arya knows how artists tend to express trauma and pain through the subject of their art. __Maybe the kid is trying to tell me something?__  

Sansa’s voice echoes in hear head.  _ _Maybe the kid needs a “non-absent parent” in her life...__ _ _Try gaining her trust first...__

Arya wants to learn more about this kid. “Where is the daddy lion?” she probes further, simply connecting the dots, but Lyanna didn’t reply and continued painting.

Arya touched her shoulder. She wants to understand her, to find out what’s going on inside her mind. “I would like to talk to you, Lyanna. Can you please tell me what you’re thinking?”

Lyanna tried to remain stoic, refusing to answer and continuing her painting.

Arya is not ready to give up yet. “You seem sad. Don’t you like your classmates?”

Finally, the young girl shuddered, “Are you mad at me?” 

“Mad?” Arya was caught off guard by Lyanna’s question, getting confused. “No, sweetie, I’m not mad at you. What makes you think I’m mad at you?”

“T-the only time people talk to me is when I do bad things.” Lyanna said, her voice shaking as she starting to panic. “T-teacher, d-did I do something b-bad again?”

“No, you didn’t.” Arya shushes and assures her. Lyanna pretended to focus on her painting again, her eyes already teary-eyed.

Arya gently cupped the young girl’s face. “Lyanna, what makes you think that you did something wrong?” she asks with concern.

“Daddy only talks to me if I did something bad,” at this point, her tears are already flowing at her cheeks, her blue eyes pleading. “I only do it so daddy can finally notice me. I don’t see him much, and he only talks to me every time I don’t behave.”

Arya’s chest started to ache due to her revelation. She finally understood why Lyanna had a hard time making friends and talking to children her age, why she’s having those tantrums. It’s possible that her dad only talks to her every time she does trouble in school, so she started doing it in purpose. She is craving for guidance, love and attention, but she keeps getting it through negative means, normalizing it in her system despite it being destructive.

“Listen to me, Lyanna. You don’t need to do those things anymore, okay? I’m here. If you need to talk to anyone about what you feel, I’m always here.” Arya convinces her, initiating a hug. Lyanna immediately embraced back. “You’re talented, and special, and loved, Lyanna. More than you ever know,” she encourages her, kissing her forehead and shushing her cries.

As the young girl hugs her, she continued to stare at her painting. That confession reminded her of her old, damaged self. When her mom died, she needed some sort of assurance that everything will be okay. Arya is lucky to have her siblings in a dark time, helping her cope with grief. Now, this girl is experiencing the same thing she fought to overcome, but lacks the guidance she needs. She vowed at herself to do whatever it takes to make Lyanna feel loved.


	3. Chapter 3

“That girl isa real talent,” Arya tells Jon during their lunch hours.

Lyanna’s behavior in class slowly improved. The changes aren’t drastic, but Arya, who continues to obserage her, notices them. After their “talk”, she’s slowly making friends and socializing with her classmates. She used to have tantrums when something irritates or confuses her, but now, she always comes to her teachers for guidance.

“How is she now in class?” Jon inquires as he eats his sandwich.

“She’s getting there. She’s now playing and talking to the other kids.” Arya told him as she snags fries from Jon’s plate.

Arya wants Lyanna’s to grow as an artist and to meet other young artists like her, so she decided to include her in an upcoming school event.

"I already submitted her artwork for King's Landing Inter School Arts Showcase. Trying to send the files and all, but it took me a week to get the parental permission slip back from her dad.”

“Her dad owns a business, so he’s probably occupied,” Jon explained to his sister.

“I don’t care, Jon. He needs to make time for his daughter,” Arya retorted, furious.

Jon raised his hands, surrendering to Arya's frustration. “You know what, I’ll just have Ms. Brienne contact Mr. Baratheon, maybe she can talk to him about it.”

She exhaled. “Good, because I’m getting tired of always making the effort. God, I hate mixing my personal life with my work life.”

Arya is aware that she might overstep her limits as a teacher, but she needs to stage this intervention. Having Mr. Baratheon attend the said event might help him and his daughter bond, rebuilding their relationship.

* * *

"Her dad confirmed, right? Why is he still not here?” Arya barked at Jon on the phone, obviously agitated.

“Arya, can you calm down? He--.”

“Jon, the event is almost over. They’re doing the awarding in a few minutes.”

“Maybe he’s already on his way, just stay with--” Jon didn't even get to finish his sentence when Arya decided to cut the line. She knows it's unfair for her brother to bear the brunt of her anger, but she's just really frustrated and annoyed to care at this point.

“Teachers and parents, please gather around for the announcement of winners for today's showcase..." the announcer said on the speakers, making Arya even nervous and agitated.

A worried Lyanna tugged a small part of Arya's T-shirt. “Teacher, did you call my dad already?"

Arya tried her best to hide her uneasiness. She kneeled and fixed the kid's hair. “He’s on his way, Lyanna. He’s gonna be here soon, I promise," she assures her. “Now go, go to the stage. I’ll just take some pictures here.”

Lyanna walked onto the stage area, but she keeps looking back at her teacher. Arya head is starting to flare, her stomach churning, a mixture of anger, frustration and anxiety overcomes her. Her fingers fidgeting, she decided to dial Jon again, only for it to go into voicemail.

“Jon, he’s still not here! They’re announcing the winners and I… I don't what to do anymore!”

The announcer's voice started to echoe the area. "…And the winner for this year’s King's Landing On-The-Spot Inter School Arts Competition for primary level is...”

Arya's legs started to shake, her chest becoming numb, she feels like having a panic attack, helpless as she tries to search for any sign of Lyanna's father in the area.

“...Lyanna Baratheon!”

Arya’s heart dropped, her hands shaking, eyes scouring for Lyanna in the stage. She stepped forward as her name was mentioned, still hoping to see her dad on the crowd. Arya can see the sheer panic on the young girl's face, realizing her dad was not coming.

For the last time, the art teacher looked around the area, her eyes still searching at the g _ _'s not here.__

__He’s not here._ _

__But you are._ _

“Fuck it,” Arya uttered

She immediately dashed to the stage, making it on time. She instantly goes beside Lyanna, receiving her trophy and certificate. Lyanna’s face seems like she’s about to cry, but Arya whispered words of affirmation on her ear, and the kid managed to pull it off until the awarding ceremonies were over.

Walking down the stage, Arya fears that Lyanna might have an angry meltdown at the event, remembering how the teachers had a hard time pacifying the little girl's old tantrums inside the classroom. Instead, she was surprised to see her whimpering, shoulders hunched down, quiet, and resigned.

“You promised Daddy would be here." Lyanna said stoically. "You said he would be here!" she continued, her eyes pleading for answers.

Her voice wasn't angry. It was passive, and somehow, this scared Arya even more.

She just looked at the girl in despair, thinking of words that might ease her sadness, but nothing comes out of her mouth.

“I’m so sorry, Lyanna,” is all that Arya uttered.

The teacher tried to wipe the tears on the little girl's face. Nothing that she's going to say can alleviate the disappointment Lyanna feels. Arya just wants to be with her right now.

Then, both of them hear a voice.

“Lyanna...”

Arya immediately turned her head to see the owner of the voice.

Standing on the field behind them,  ** **it was Lyanna's father.****

He immediately notices the trophy his daughter was holding. Lyanna sees him too, not saying anything. She stares at him begrudgingly for a few seconds, throws the trophy on the ground, and started running away, leaving Arya and her dad speechless.

Before even Mr. Baratheon can react to what his daughter did, Arya seethingly walked to him, not losing eye contact.

“Your daughter needed you!” she angrily stated, pointing her finger at him. All of the disappointment and emotion Arya was trying to conceal minutes ago, she cannot hold back longer.

Mr. Baratheon looked at her oddly, stunned. All of a sudden, the world feels like it’s moving too fast. His surprise slowly turned into shame. Arya immediately turned around and ran towards Lyanna's direction before he can even react.

While walking towards Lyanna’s direction, the bearing of Arya's actions immediately started sinking in.

__What did I just do?_ _

__Oh Gods._ _

She might say goodbye to her teaching career for good. Thoughts of her being reported to the administration or worse, being fired for her job popped out of her mind. She just shouted at a parent, her emotions got the best of her.

But for some reason, she feels good. As if something that she's been carrying has been alleviated from her shoulders. For a moment, her calling out Lyanna's father felt like the right thing.

But still, she keeps asking and questioning herself.

__I did the right thing, didn't I?_ _

Humiliated by her actions, she hopes to sink into the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited some things
> 
> I changed the place from Winterfell to King's Landing because 1. Like Sansa and Jon, I'm bad at geography, 2. I wasn't really thinking/planning about the locations while writing this chapter and 3. I'm dumb like that
> 
> Anyway, yeah. King's Landing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally finished writing this one. sorry for the late update! work was stressful and grad school admissions came up.
> 
>  
> 
> thank you to DL for helping me conceptualize this chapter!
> 
> anyways, enjoy the fic!

Lyanna’s irateness finally subsided, but the tension between Arya and Mr. Baratheon still hasn’t changed. Arya is trying to read his body language, hoping he's not furious after she just yelled at him moments ago. She can hear her heart thudding loudly. Her hands feel numb and her legs, jittery. She tried her best to remain calm, but her anxiety is going through the roof.

_Everything is fine._

_Everything. Is. Fine._

They sat at the same bench, but they distanced themselves far from each other. It was obvious that both of them are queasy. The two watch as Lyanna play with the balloon Arya bought to pacify her.

From time to time, she can feel Mr. Baratheon glancing, as if he's trying to look and know what she’s thinking. He looks like he wants to say something, but does not know how to start,  trying to hold back due to the earlier incident.

Not wanting to be obvious, she continues to observe him through her peripheral vision. His face does not show any signs of hostility, but he acts guarded and evasive beside her, unnerved of her presence. His shoulders slouching and exhausted, his eyes gazing at his daughter playing in the field.

Arya feels contradicted. A while ago, her stubbornness keeps stopping her from thinking she did anything wrong. She keeps justifying on her brain that this man deserved the lecture for being an absent father. But now, by staring and assessing him, the way he looks at her daughter with concern and wary, Arya’s fickle mind started to betray her. _What you did was disrespectful. You might get fired. Who’s gonna pay your bills now?_  Her anxiety making her feel shittier as the time passes.

The deafening silence felt like eternity, making the both of them even more uncomfortable. Taking a slow, deep breath, Mr. Baratheon decided to break the awkward atmosphere.

“Lyanna always talks about you at home," he said, attempting to brighten the ambiance. "I was actually looking forward meeting you today.”

Arya tried to play it cool by pretending to laugh, but instead, she breathed out a tiny whimper. Her eyes winced after realizing how cringey she just sounded. “Kind of not the meet-up you were expecting, huh?" she said, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah,” Mr. Baratheon chuckled softly, gawkily touching his nape.

Another silence followed the two, even worse than before. He does not address what she did, which made Arya more tense and baffled. She looked down and stared at her shoe, leaving her mind in conflict.

_Maybe if I continue to ignore him, he’ll just… go home and leave with Lyanna later?_

_Oh my god, I’m such an ass sometimes._

_Please, I just want to get this over with._

Arya's continuous self-bickering was suddenly disrupted when Lyanna’s father, once again, started talking. “My daughter is really fond of you, Miss Stark,” Mr. Baratheon said, his eyes fixed on her. She is surprised to see that he's really trying to start a conversation.

"I'm just doing my job, that's all," she meekly replied. She wants him to know that her lashing out was due to her concern of Lyanna’s well-being.

“She wasn’t like this before, you know. Hasn’t really bonded with anyone at all, really, but you…” he immediately stopped his sentence and smiled at the teacher, but his eyes remain morose. "I think you’re the only person who has some sort of connection  with her,” he continued, Arya noticing traces of jealousy in his voice.

Arya knows that she needs to acknowledge the elephant in the room, so she decided to formally apologize. "Look, I’m sorry for what happened earlier. That was extremely unprofessional and--”

“Your right, you know… for being mad at me," She was immediately interrupted by Mr. Baratheon. “I know you only acted that way earlier because you care for my daughter. No teacher really cared for her before like you do, ” he professed as he looked over Lyanna with sadness. “I know my track record as father is not the best, but I love Lyanna with all my heart, Miss Stark. I really do. My daughter needed me, especially today. I was supposed to be there when they handed that award, so she can know how proud I am of her, and I wasn’t.”

Arya felt dreadful for criticizing Lyanna's father earlier.  The more she listens to him, the more her guilt sinks deeper.

“Every time I look at my daughter, I always see my wife. Since she passed away…” he paused, inhaling to regain his composure. “I’m trying to raise her on my own, but I’m really struggling to manage my time. I need to be hands on in my business, or else I can’t provide for her. I want to be there for her, but in my line of work, you’re not always sure,” Mr. Baratheon continued, his eyes still fixated on his daughter.

She understands the pain of losing someone, but Arya also knew that he can do better as a father. "I understand where you’re coming from. It’s just that… Lyanna’s been through a lot, just like you. As I’ve spent time with her for months, I grew to learn more about her,. Her misbehaving and anger?  It comes from a place of longing,” Arya tried to explain to him.

“I--, I don’t understand,”

“Lyanna is yearning for a parental figure. That’s why she acts out. She’s seeking for your attention. She wants to spend more time with you.”

Realization hit Mr. Baratheon, his reaction looks stricken. All this time, her daughter’s misbehaviors, Lyanna being difficult and distant, it’s all because of him being absent on her life. “I had no idea it was this worse…”

Arya felt heavyhearted for him. She knows Lyanna and his father both needed each other, and with the right push, there is still hope to reconnect their distance. “I know you’re trying to rebuild your relationship with your daughter. Now, if you are really committed on fixing it, you need to be consistent. You need to find ways to make time for her. This time, you need to be present in every step of the way. After all, you’re the only one that she has now.”

“I don’t know where to start,” Mr. Baratheon said, his voice trailing off.

“Our school usually has parent education programs. You can volunteer in some school events, if you want. I will update you so you can plan your schedule ahead once you're free,” Arya suggested, keeping her voice light to give him hope.

Lyanna’s father smiled at her, his blue eyes shine with appreciation and gratitude. “Thank you."

“Looking forward to see you in school events, Mr. Baratheon,” Arya smiles at him, offering him a handshake.

He firmly accepted her hand. "Looking forward as well. And please, just call me Gendry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, the angst is over. or is it? *mischievous laughter*
> 
> kidding. now that arya and gendry made up, expect future scenes with these two together!!!! *we'll join our houses noises*
> 
> please leave a kudos or message if you like this fic!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update! Again, work and grad school are getting on the way.
> 
> I had a hard time writing this chapter, I don't know why or how. My writer's block probably being a bitch again. But this chapter is also a bit longer compared to the previous ones. Anyways, bon appetit!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you like the fic! I'll try my best to respond to comments now.

Many would say that Lyanna is the exact duplicate of her mom, Argella Baratheon. Unfortunately, she passed away when her daughter was still four years old.

What used to be a normal check-up for a reoccurring stomach ache turned out to be stage four pancreatic cancer, and ten days after she was hospitalized, she died. Her sudden death brought grief to their household, and soon, desolation started to consume Gendry.

The ghost of Argella continues to haunt him every time he looks at Lyanna’s face. He struggled to keep it together every time he sees his daughter, locking himself up in his room during the first weeks. He knows he is being unfair, but his misery and the memories of her passing echoes the whole house. Gendry started spending most of his time isolated and alone, grieving.

He soon unawarely distanced himself from everyone. He filled the hole in his heart by focusing on his work and business. Gendry did what he knows best, forging steel, the thudding sound of his anvil and the clanking of metals from his shop distracted him from his perturb and sorrow.

His blacksmith shop soon grew exponentially, accepting projects from major investors. Unfortunately, his unavailability and busy schedule formed a gap between him and Lyanna's relationship.  He always goes home late to work from his shop, thus barely seeing and spending time with his daughter. Gendry also became less involved in everything that was happening inside the house, often relying to the nanny he hired for Lyanna.

In order to compensate for his absence, he started buying and providing material things that his daughter both wanted and needed. Anything his daughter requested, he would immediately buy and provide. He also bought her the finest art materials: paints, brushes, watercolors and sketch pads in order to nurture her gift in the arts. However, constantly purchasing her stuff only made things worse, resulting to Lyanna being spoiled and entitled.

Gendry soon started receiving reports from Lyanna's teachers, informing him about his daughter being "difficult" and on how she "constantly misbehaves" in class. At first, he finds it hard to believe that his little girl could do such things, but soon, even her nanny started backing up the teacher's statements, informing him that Lyanna is probably having a hard time dealing with her feelings. He felt terrible and started blaming himself, knowing that he caused all of this.

He thought transferring his daughter to a different day care center will somehow help her start anew, until the letters from her teachers about her daughter’s tantrums and behavior started coming in. He wrote promises to her teachers that he would talk and keep a closer eye to her daughter, but his schedule just keeps getting on the way. The only time he talks and spends time with the young girl is every time she causes trouble at school. Gendry might be a good provider, but his daughter can barely feel his presence. 

The incident between him and Teacher Arya was the wake-up call he badly needed. __You__ _ _r__ _ _daughter needed you!__  The line continually echoes in his brain. Gendry felt ashamed of himself, and even his daughter's teacher can see the problem that he chose to ignore due to his own pain and absence.

He recalled how Lyanna would always talk about her new teacher at home. He would overhear her daughter telling the nanny on how her art teacher always hugs and sings to her, or how Teacher Arya will always help her mix colors and teach her new painting techniques. He also noticed the small changes on Lyanna's behavior. Her tantrums and episodes decreased. Gendry starts hearing stories from the nanny about her new "friends" in school. Lyanna finally listens and seeks help from adults she trusted. These improvements prompted him to be interested in meeting Teacher Arya in person.

He remembered how furious the teacher was when he arrived late at the Winterfell Inter School Arts Competition, missing her daughter’s awarding. It was the first time a teacher defended and sided her daughter. On her old school, Lyanna was labeled as "difficult" by her old teachers, antagonizing her. Teacher Arya might be the first person who looked beyond Lyanna's hard and stubborn exterior.

For the past few weeks, Gendry did everything to be more involved in parenting. Due to the unpredictability of his schedule, he started planning ahead to prioritize his daughter more. He is fully aware of his shortcomings, and he promised to himself that he would make it up for Lyanna.

* * *

Arya was surprised when she sees Gendry peeking through the door of the art studio. After all, this is the first time he picked Lyanna up from school. 

She immediately rushed to the door to open it. "Wasn't expecting you being here, Mr. Baratheon," Arya notices that he's wearing glasses, the frame complimenting his face.  _ _That’s new.__

"Got a few hours earlier from work, so I decided to pick her up myself."

 _ _Finally, he's stepping.__  Arya told herself, internally jumping over joy, but she tries her best to act nonchalant. “Lyanna, Your daddy's here! Please get your sketch pad and keep your materials.”

The little girl immediately turned her head around. She didn't say anything, but she was surprised to see her father picking her up instead of her nanny. She immediately dashed to kept her art tools in her shelf,  then turned around to look at her dad for the second time, as if she wasn’t sure if any of this is real.

"Honey, let's go!" Her father called her while extending his hand, a hint of enthusiasm in his tone. Lyanna seems to froze as she looks at the two's direction. She focuses her eyes on Arya, as if she was asking for help on what she should do next. The teacher subtly nodded, signaling her to come to their side of the room. She slowly walked towards them and held his father’s hand, but she does it in a robotic manner.

“Do you want to show your dad your new sketch?” Arya asks her. The girl hesitantly looks at his father and offers him the sketch pad. Gendry slowly opened it, being in awe of his daughter’s drawings every time he turns to the next page. “Darling, this is impressive,” he complimented.

Arya noticed Lyanna stooping her head low, a small smile crept upon her face during his compliment. However small this development is, she’ll take it.

“Can I go to the restroom?,” Lyanna shyly asked, looking and addressing Arya, but not his father. Lyanna lets go of his father’s hand and walks into the restroom. Gendry’s pained expression became evident after his daughter dismisses his presence.

“How is she in class?” he tries his best to sound resolute, but his small movements and tone hinted worry and anxiety.

“Mr. Baratheo--”

“Gendry. Please, just Gendry.”

“Okay, uhm Gendry,” Arya's not used to addressing parents by their first name. It just sounded wrong for her. "She’s making a lot of progress. Lyanna's interacting and playing with her classmates. So far, I haven’t heard of any incidents or problems from her teachers for the last two weeks.” she assures him.

Gendry exhaled in relief, but his blue eyes remained sullen. “That’s great to hear.”

Arya knows that Gendry feels defeated. “I’m glad you’re doing this for her. I know it’s a bit difficult to gain her affection back, but I know she’ll get by,” she encourages him, he needed this glint of hope.

As Lyanna reappeared towards them, the two immediately said goodbye to the teacher, waving their hands as they left the room.

She’s excited to see more from the two in future school events.

 __Events._ _ **_**_Events._ ** _ **

"Gendry, wait!”

He stopped walking and turned his head behind. Arya frantically ran in their direction, searching for something in her slacks. “I just realized I haven't got your number yet."

The man immediately got flustered. "M-my number?"

"...for the school events, so I can send you the calendar of activities. Also for us to communicate easier," she pulls out her phone from her pocket and handed it to him.

"Oh, I thought..." Gendry uttered, slowly reaching the phone. He was red-faced as he was typing, which bewildered Arya, until she finally realized how she worded out her statement.

"Don't flatter yourself," she snarkily replied, scowling at him. "I'll contact you soon once I get the final dates."

“Okay, Thank you.” Gendry chuckled at her annoyance while typing. He nudged at her daughter’s shoulders. "Lyanna, say goodbye to Miss Arya."

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Lyanna cheerfully waved at her.

The teacher’s gaze followed them, the bright afternoon light entering through the glass door as the two walked along the hallway.

* * *

Arya thinks Gendry is overcompensating, but appreciates how he is finally making an effort for the past week. He promised to volunteer during his free days. The man is jolly and smiling every time he talks and interacts with other kids, a contrast to his somber aura when they first met each other. Even after the children made a mess on his T-shirt during the painting session, he managed to joke and laugh about it. She was actually surprised on good he was at handling children.

Arya feels bad that she misjudged him before, yet she wonders what might have happened to him and his daughter for them to be this distant. However, she is now more confident that he and Lyanna will rebuild their estranged relationship.

Lyanna is still adjusting to all the new changes in Gendry’s actions. Arya encourages her to talk and communicate to her father whenever he visits to volunteer. She obliges, however, despite her best efforts, Lyanna still acts a little aloof towards his father.

As the teacher pastes her pupils’ artworks on the wall, Gendry was observing at the window during the recess, seeing his daughter eating her food with other children. He's happy that Lyanna can now interact with others, but there is something inside Gendry that wishes she acts the same that around him.

Arya suddenly notices how quiet he is, pain and desperation in his eyes as he observes his daughter playing with other kids.

“Give her time to catch up,” she tells Gendry, slowly walking towards him near the window. “Trust me, she’ll get around.”

“I just don’t know what to do anymore,” Gendry’s voice sounded resigned.

She sits down with him, her eyes looking at the children outside. “Just be patient and consistent. Show her that you’ll always be there for her. You guys will be okay.”

“I hope so. She’s the only one I have,” he stated, focusing his eyes on his daughter. _He _will not mess this up, he tells himself.__ “Sorry, I tend to ramble a lot, I know I shouldn’t talk to you about this stuff…” Gendry nervously told Arya, scratching his nape.

“It’s fine. I’m actually glad you’re here,” she replied with confidence. Arya is happy seeing him parenting her daughter, and she also genuinely enjoys his company.

Before he can even respond, the school bell rings, signaling the children to head back inside. She flashed him a small beam of smile, then proceeds to open the doors and walk through the cafeteria.

Arya’s behavior confuses Gendry, there are moments where she is intimidating and snarky, like during their first encounter, but whenever she is with her pupils, she is assuring and full of hope. He admires and fears her authority and fierceness, but he also sees the side of her that brings the brightness and joy inside the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed a lot of Gendry hate in the earlier chapters, but I want you guys to know that he also comes in a place of pain! He tries his best, but he has emotional baggage due to his part experiences.
> 
> Human beings are weird, flawed creatures (in fiction and in real life). Sometimes, they don't have their shit together, sometimes they make mistakes, they became selfish, they choose the wrong decisions. That doesn't mean they are intentionally bad. Gendry is really trying here, but he needs to deal with his grief and other internal stuff. :( Don't worry, it's going to be a part of his character development!
> 
> Hope this fic ends the Gendry hate in the comments! #StopGendryHate hskskskskksksksksks
> 
> follow me on twitter for more gendrya shitposts: @darnaverse


	6. Chapter 6

"What should we do today, teacher?"

The teacher turned around, losing her train of thought. Arya realized that she had been staring at the window for a couple of minutes now. She sees Lyanna, looking at her with a bright smile on her face. Her eyes are full of eagerness for today's one-on-one lesson, unlike Arya, who is having a pretty horrible week.

She is way behind her student evaluations and paperwork, plus there are still incoming activities for the month that she needs to plan and coordinate with other teachers. However, there was one incident that really upset her.

Arya’s car got repossessed by the bank just two days ago.

She is still pretty emotional about the whole ordeal. She had that vehicle for more than three years, a gift from her father for her 19th birthday. For Arya, that car holds a lot of sentimental value. It has been with her during her uni days, family celebrations, her college graduation, even when she moved out from her hometown to start anew and pursue her passion.

Lately, her rent and other expenses kept flooding, making her miss several car payments. She thought she had more time to pay her past due, but once the people from the bank arrived from her apartment, she had no choice but to surrender her keys.

Arya feels awful, but she tries her best to pretend to be happy, especially when she is with children. She flashed a smile towards Lyanna, hoping that the kid doesn’t notice her sullen eyes from last night’s crying.

"We're going to do shading practices," Arya replied as she laid the sketch pad and charcoal pencils towards the table. She wants to practice Lyanna's skill in different art mediums, not just watercolor and acrylic paints.

The young kid's expression faltered. "Teacher, again? But we also did that last time!" Lyanna’s face scrunched up, expressing her annoyance. Arya finds her reaction amusing.

"Lyanna, you do know that you need to work on different--"

"Teacher Arya, can we just have free time today?"

Amused by the question, the teacher gently raised her eyebrows. The cheerful young girl folded her hands together and pleaded.

"Pleeassseeee, Teacher, pretty pleaseeee…"

 _God, this kid is adorable_ , Arya thought. She debated if she should give in to the kid’s suggestion. Well, it’s Friday, and she has been worn out the whole week. A free time for the both of them wouldn’t hurt, right?

Arya let out a surrendering sigh. "Fine."

“Woohoo!” Lyanna immediately jumped out of joy. Arya immediately shushed her before her higher-ups can hear.

"Keep your voice down or else I'll change my mind. So what do you want to do?"

Lyanna placed her hand on her chin and started thinking of an activity, but  immediately got distracted by her teacher’s messy bun, making her sputter with laughter.

"Why are you laughing, young lady?" Arya asked her, wondering.

Lyanna tilted her head and pointed at her loose updo. “‘Cause…. your hair...”

“And what about it?”

"It always looks like a donut."

Arya gave out a loud cackle at her answer. It was the first, genuine laugh she exsufflated this week.  _Kids have the weirdest minds ever._

After their snickers died down, Lyanna gently tugged her long sleeves. "Teacher Arya, please make my hair look like that!"

“Why? You want your hair to look like a donut too?”

Lyanna smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Arya then straight away looked for her extra scrunchie and a hairbrush. The girl immediately sat on one of the chairs near her. As Arya gently brushed Lyanna’s strawberry blonde hair, she can’t help but notice its similarity from her sister’s deep, red hair.

When she was eight, she always envied Sansa’s auburn hair, a distinct feature she got from their mother. Arya still tried her best to fix and made her hair presentable, but she had no qualms in expressing her disdain to her “boring” hair color. Her mom, however, would always assure her that she got her thick, brown mane from her father’s side, and her hair color doesn’t make her any less beautiful than anyone.

Arya longs for her mother. These are the times where she wishes she was here.

That is how Arya wanted to remember her. Devoted. Caring. Strong. She wished that her eleven year old self never saw Catelyn Stark on her lowest point. Her agonizing screams that resides at the darkest corners of her mind still haunts her.

_“No! Not my hair!”_

_“Mom, please, don’t move, or else the needles will--”_

_“No, I don’t want to do the chemo anymore. Robb, I don’t want it anymore! Please, tell them.”_

_“Mom, please,” Sansa tried to reason with her, while Robb and Jon tried to restrain her arms. Loud voices, screams and confusion occupied the four corners of the room. Arya was standing at the edge of her mother’s hospital bed, disheveled and silent. Bran was sitting at one of the hospital chairs, crying._

_Arya can still recall what she looked like that day. Her mother was holding a fistful of her falling hair due to the chemotherapy. She looks like a ghost, Arya thought. Her jaw bones are more evident and almost protruding, her pressed lips riddled with tiny sores._

_“I don’t want to!” she constantly said, jerking back and forth, begging for her children to end her pain. However, Robb, Jon and Sansa are still adamant to calm her down. Soon, her begging turned into a scream of rage._

_“Look at me! Look at me, for God’s sake!”_

_Then, silence. Sansa signaled her siblings to let go of their mother’s arm, which they did in the blink of an eye._

_“Your father loves my hair!” Catelyn uttered loudly, the veins in her neck becoming obvious.  Her angry yells soon turned into a soft, tired sob. “Ned loves my hair…”_

_Her father soon arrived, holding Rickon from his left hand. He immediately rushed towards his still weeping wife. “What happened?”_

_Not one of his children wanted to answer._

_Her father immediately went beside her bed and swooped her frail body in his arms. “Hush, love. I’m here. I’m here,” he assured Cat, embracing her to calm her down._

Arya shook her head. She was just happy minutes ago, now she felt her eyes burning, her tears threatening to pour out once more. She immediately brushed off the memories that flashed through her mind. She’s not going to cry here. Not in front of Lyanna. 

She carefully wrapped Lyanna’s hair using her scrunchie. Arya soon proceeded to wipe the traitorous teardrop that fell on her cheeks, fixing herself before she faces the kid. "All done."

Lyanna immediately went towards the class mirror with Arya following her behind. Gazing at her own reflection, her ocean blue eyes widen in delight. "Teacher, I look beautiful!" 

Arya smiled. Before she can even reply, the girl immediately ran toward her for an embrace, catching her off guard. "Thank you, Teacher."

She extended her arms towards her to embrace Lyanna back.

"So, what do you want to do next?"

* * *

Gendry arrived early at the school. As he walked through the hallway, he hears an upbeat music from inside the art studio, followed by bursts of laughter.

_"If you wannabe my lover, you--_

_“...gotta get with my friends…"_

That's odd.

Gendry decided to take a peek on the door. He then sees Arya and Lyanna, wearing improvised props and crowns, singing and dancing along to Spice Girls.

_"Make it last forever…"_

_"Friendship never ends…"_

He glanced at Lyanna, being her usual happy self.  _Arya really brings the best of her,_ he thought. Thanks to her, his relationship with Lyanna is slowly going back to normal.

His eyes soon switched to observe Arya, unabashedly dancing and acting goofy to make his daughter laugh. Gendry felt awestrucked. Suddenly, he felt nervous and jittery, an unfamiliar elation crawling towards his chest. 

He quickly composed himself, then quietly slipped inside the room, the two still not noticing him. He then pretended to clear his throat.  Lyanna immediately recognized his voice, and turned head around.

"Daddy!"

Arya soon looked behind in Gendry’s direction, seeing him standing just near the door. Her eyes widened in shock and embarrassment, realizing that he had been watching them for a couple of minutes now.  Lyanna tried to ran quickly towards the door to greet him.

Gendry hugged his daughter. "I missed you today." The young girl didn't reply, but she extended her arms towards her father.

Arya smiled, looking at the two sharing an embrace.  _Finally, some progress between these two stubborn heads!_ "Since when were you standing there?"

"Eh, not too long," Gendry replied, smiling so smugly. "Plus, both of you were so busy and I don't want to interrupt your mini-concert." 

Arya knew he was subtly teasing her. A flush appeared on her cheeks, but she still managed to keep her confident facade.

Lyanna then proceeded to narrate her whole day while Gendry enthusiastically listened. Still embarrassed about the dancing incident, Arya turned around and started to clean the scattered props she and Lyanna used. However, she continued to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"We had free time today!"

"Is that so?"

"Are we going home now?"

"Soon, honey. I need to talk to Teacher Arya about something first."

Arya gulped.  _Why in the world does he want to talk to me?_ Soon, she sensed him approaching her direction, but the teacher pretended to not notice this.  _If I see that smug smile of his, I swear to the old Gods and the new…_

"Hello.” 

Arya turned around to face him. Gendry’s smirk just moments ago were now replaced by a genuine smile. Her sight locked on his serene, blue eyes.

“Hi,” she smiled back. “Am I in trouble for giving Lyanna free time? I promise I'll  make up for our next session."

"Uhm, no. It’s fine, actually.”

"What is it, then?"

"I'm actually here to ask for your help.”

Gendry took his phone to show her something. "I have an upcoming project for the following weeks. It’s for the Lannister Park renovation."

Curious, she reached for his phone. Leaning towards him, their fingers gently brushed each other. Gendry then showed her pictures of the current state of the park, but Arya’s eyes are still focused on their hands.

"They asked our shop to do the steelwork and fencing, but our clients need to approve a sketch design first. The financers of the project are already rushing us out. I have seen some of your works, which are amazing, so I was hoping if I can commission you to do the sketch designs.”

Arya's eyes widened at his proposition. "I don’t know if my drawings are park development material. Don't get me wrong, I did commissions before, but this is different.” The idea of people seeing her works come to life is an amazing yet scary concept.  “Aren’t there any other graphic designers available in town?"

"Blacksmith design is already a dying profession. You'll be surprised on how few blacksmiths are left in this industry. It would probably take me weeks before we can actually find someone who can sketch these, plus months for the commission negotiation. The problem is the client is adamant to finish this project ASAP. We might not hit the schedule if that happens, so I need someone who I can easily contact and collaborate with. I already knew one particular female artist who can pull this off."

Arya raised her eyebrow, still in disbelief. "And that would be me?”

He chuckled. "What can I say? You're the only female artist that I am friends with."

"I'm starting to think that I'm the only female you're friends with," she shrugs. 

Gendry put his hand on his chest, pretending to be offended by her remark. "A low blow, Miss Stark. But I'm going to let that comment slide because I really want you to say yes to this project."

Arya thought about accepting the offer for a second, but then stared at the pile of test papers she needed to check on her table, reminded of her unfinished tasks. "Can you give me a few days to think about it?”

"Sure. But inform me early on if you decided to decline so I can find someone early on,” he replied.

“I will.”

* * *

“You should’ve told us if you’re having financial troubles,” Sansa worriedly scolded her little sister through the phone.

Arya frowned, she is too sleep deprived to have this conversation. “It’s fine, really. I'll just ride a bus from my apartment to the school.”

“Are you sure? You know Robb and I can send you money, or you can ask Jon if--”

“I said I’m fine!” Arya finally snapped. She quickly realized her mistake, guilt consuming her. “Sorry. Work has been really stressful recently,” she apologized, placing her hand to the half of her face.

“Arya, stop. I know what you’re doing. You’re isolating yourself. Again. Stop shutting me out and let us help you.”

Arya inhaled deeply. “Look, Sansa, I understand. I really do, but Robb is married now, Jon is engaged and saving up for his wedding. They have their own expenses too. For now, the only one who makes semi-decent money here is you. And you still need to pay for Bran and Rickon’s school expenses, especially now that Rickon is attending college. Plus, dad…” Arya immediately held her tongue and huffed an air. Her whole body started to tremble. 

Sansa gave her a wounded stare. She hates it when her sister does that. Arya is aware that her sister is just concerned, but she just doesn’t want to feel like a burden. She wanted to prove that she can be independent.

“It’s just... you already have a lot of stuff on your plate. Just let me have this, okay? I’ll take care of it,” Arya assures her.

“I’m just worried. It looks like you’re stressing yourself out over work. You know what happened the last time you got worn out, Arya. You might relapse aga--”

Out of the blue, Arya interrupted her. “How’s Dad?”

Sansa gave her an arduous look. “Arya, please…”

“What? I haven’t heard anything from him for the past months? Jesus. Whatever it is, I can handle it, Sansa.”

Her sister exhaled. “He’s still… him. Sometimes, he remembers us. Most of the time, he forgets.”

Arya nodded. “But other than that, he’s okay?”

“Yeah. Most of the time, he can manage. Bran and Rickon usually looks after him when I’m at work.”

Arya wants to ask more about her father, but she knows that the answers would only make her spiral. “Listen, Sansa, it’s already a bit late, and I still need to plan this incoming sportsfest thing. I’ll just message you again tomorrow.”

Her sister sensed that she was lying, but decided to give her the space she needed. “Okay. I love you. Please take care of yourself.”

Arya ended the call immediately, picked up the pillow beside and screamed all her frustrations. However, it was immediately interrupted by her phone’s notification sound. She hastily picked it up the phone to see what the message was.

**The Iron Bank of Braavos**

**RE: PAYMENT FOR STUDENT LOANS**

“For fuck’s sake!” Arya threw her phone on the bed, frustrated that the universe really decided to dump every shitty thing at her. She placed both of her hand on her head, not knowing what to do.  _Being an adult sucks. Gods, I need a friend. Or cash._

_A friend._

Then, an idea came into her mind.

She decided to pick up her phone and nervously dialed a number. Arya stared at the screen for a few minutes, hesitating if she should press the call icon. She felt her hands tremble gently, yet she swallowed her pride and went through with the call. As the phone rings, her stomach felt sinking.

“Hello?” a familiar voice answered.

“Hey Gendry. It’s Arya,” she replied, barely a whisper due to her exhaustion.

“Oh, hey. What’s up?”

“I’ll do it. I’ll take your offer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably my longest chapter yet
> 
> sorry for the hiatus! will try to update all my WIPs as much as i can, but i'm such a slow writer. anyway, hope you guys like this chapter bc it was torturous.
> 
> stalk me on twitter for more of my garbage: @darnaverse


End file.
